Teddy Remus Lupin
by Paris Lupin
Summary: The story of Teddy Remus Lupin.


Morning — Chapter 1

Remus and Tonks woke up on a gourgeous Sunday morning. The sun was shinning through the curtains and the sky was a sapphire blue with no clouds. They had been married for just over a month now and all was going well. Remus woke up and was staring up at the ceiling whilst he had his arm around Tonks. She started to stir next to him.''Morning sweetheart.''murmured Remus.''Huh..morning.''replied Tonks who then gave a big yawn and sat up. An owl came flying and hit the window with its wings splayed out. ''I'll get it you stay there'' Remus told Tonks who was still only half awake. ''Molly's invited us over to dinner today for Harrys 17th'' he informed her. ''Pass the quill...thanks..thanks for the owl Molly Tonks and me will be delighted to come over for Harry's 17th see you at 6 and say happy birthday to Harry we'll bring his present later''

Harrys birthday dinner — Chapter 2

Remus and Tonks did side along apparation at around 5 to 6 and when they got there they were greeted by lots of people. ''Hey Remus Tonks''shouted Fred or was it George Remus couldnt tell. ''Wotcher boys''Tonks shouted back happily. ''Hello Remus and Tonks hope the owl didnt wake you up how are you?''asked Molly.''Fine Molly really''Remus replied reasuringly.

''Hello Tonks''''Hello Remus''''Hope you 2 are okay'' ''Hello Harry'' ''Wotcher Harry happy 17th'' ''Thanks Tonks Remus'' '' Harry over here so I can show you the present me and Tonks got you''Remus said as Tonks went over to chat to Bill and Fleur whilst Molly and Arthur were going to get the cake. ''It's not much but I thought you might like it im afraid i cant afford much.''Remus began but Harry inturuppted him.''Its ...thanks''said Harry speechless as he looked up from the picture album Remus and Tonks had got him full of pictures of his parents and Sirius and the marauders when they were little and Remus even had the decency to take out had even added some pictures of Ron and Hermionie and one of all the Weasleys smiling up at him and even the one Sirius had given him of the Order of the Phoenix and Remus had done a newer version so it included Tonks . It as perfect he couldnt find the words how to describe how it felt to see his parents staring up at him smiling, laughing. ''Dont mention it, its nothing''replied Remus with a weak smile on his face. ''Really Remus Its Beautiful''Harry muttered looking up at Remus and smilling.

''Come on you guys we cant start on the cake without the birthday boy'' called Arthur from the other side of the Weasley Yard. ''Molly do do you ...''began Tonks who had her hand over her mouth.''If I use your bathroom quickly''added Tonks hastily. ''Fine...are you sure you are feeling alright.''Molly looked over at Remus as though he was hiding something.''Fine''added Tonks who was already on the other side of the yard. ''Remus you should keep an eye on Tonks poor girl you shouldnt have dragged her if she doesnt feel good'' ''She was alright this morning and a minute ago''said Remus feeling guilty if Tonks was ill and he hadnt realised and he brought her hear thats not really a good husband he thought in his head. ''I'll go check on Tonks''and he set off across the yard.

''Tonks are you okay open the door so I can look at you'' muttered Remus fear filling him.''No go away'' ''Come on I wont bite your head off.'' Molly came in to stand outside the door with Remus.''Remus go in the living room and wait i'll bring tonks in,in a minute Arthur should be in there people are starting to apparate home so you will be the only ones left except my lot who shouldBE GOING TO BED''she said raising her voice at the last bit hoping one of them would catch the news and then they would stay out of the way . ''Molly i dont want to trouble you''''Dont be silly''

''Tonks its me Molly please open the door so I can see how you are feeling and try and find out whats wrong with you'' molly said even though she already had an idea in her head. Tonks slowly opened the door and her eyes where all red and she looked like she had been crying. ''Tonks dear come here'' Molly said as she comforted Tonks and gave her a hug . ''Come into the living room with me so I can look at you properly and Remus is in there'' Tonks brightened up slightly at the sound of Remus's name.

''Tonks are you okay'' said Remus rushing over to her as soon as he saw her head poke around the door.''Dear sit down with Remus over there and me and Arthur will sit over here on the opposite sofa.'' ''Molly i'll go and check the kids are in bed.'' ''okay '' ''Right Tonks tell me how you feel'' Tonks who was snuggled up next to Remus with her head on his shoulder said''I 'm okay'' ''Do you have a stomach ache '' ''Yes Ive got stomach cramps and I feel like if I look at food I might throw up and I feel uncomfortable and achey'' ''Dear I THINK i MIGHT KNOW WHATS WRONG!'' ''YES'' ''Tonks dear i think yes you are and Remus going to have a baby!'' said Molly brightly smilling up at Tonks. ''Thanks Molly we better go thanks for everything'' said Remus quickly.

Goodbye — Chapter 3

Remus pulled Tonks by the wrist and her arm into the yard and then did side along apparation right into the hallway of their small house. ''I think I might go to the bathroom...oooa I don't think I like apparation ...or food'' ''Okay see you in a minute''. Remus went to the table and pulled out a quill and wrote a letter which he took upstairs with a glass of water for Tonks. ''Come on I think you need some sleep'' ''Goodnight'' Tonks fell asleep very quick that night as she was exhausted and when she woke up a nasty experience hit her. Morning sickness and worse...Remus had gone. She looked all his clothes and a suitcase had gone but there was a note on the side.

Dear Tonks,

I'm really sorry for having to put you through the horrible experience that you are going through at the moment I really am so I had to go ...I cant think about what could and what would happen. I cant support you or the baby. And Im too dangerous. What if i pass on the werewolf gene and then the baby dies I just couldnt live with myself I will miss you but Im not sure if I can ever come back I want you and my child to live in a safe environment where there are no dangers for him Im so so sorry I will really miss you and I love you more than you know thats why i have to go Im sorry Ill never forget my Dora Yours forever Remus

As Tonks read this tears poured down her face and she realised that she really was alone and that her best friend and husband who she needed most may never return.

What I Must Do — Chapter 4

Remus apparated into the shrieking shack a perfect place to hide no one ever came here-except him that was why it was so perfect. He sat thinking for a while but all he could think about was her and the baby. He had images of her crying and getting really worried and stressed maybe she went to her parents or Molly's then she would be safe and the baby. No dangers would be there except perhaps Fred and George. That was a joke whose boys are great –they would give the marauders a run for their money he thought. After thinking about Tonks –well lets face it that was all he could think about at the moment. He thought of something that would keep him away for perhaps a long time-the mission harry and his friends were going to do. He could help them. Obviously going away for full moon. He decided after all he had heard news from Arthur that they were all right so he knew where they were so tomorrow he would go. He thought of Tonks again and her parents who had the cruciatus curse used on them he wanted to go and protect and comfort her-but what use was he . He was a bigger danger than the Avada Kedavra. She must know that. So he thought tomorrow he would go he had to it was better that way. There were some things he had to do and that was one of them

Coward — Chapter 5

Remus woke up shivering in the shrieking shack wishing that things would go back to normal and that he could wake up next to Tonks snuggled up nice and warm then they could go downstairs and have breakfast together and today was proberly one of Molly's dinners that they could go to together happy. He got up and decided to apparate to go and see Harry, Hermionie and Ron in Grimauld Place. He aparated right into the hall of number 12 Grimauld Place and then the voice of Mad-eye Moody rang throughout the house and Remus heard Hermionie and Ron and Harry run downstairs wands out ready . Severus Snape? This was proberly the curse that Moody had set up in case Snape decided to show up. 'It was not I who killed you Albus' he said calmly and quite quietly he didn't want to make Sirius's mum the portrait wake up. ' Don't move' shouted Harry. ' Hold your fire its me Remus' ' Oh thank Goodness' Hermionie said relaxing lowering her wand as did Ron. 'Show yourself' shouted Harry again. Blimey he always goes the extra mile but I can understand why he has got a ten thousand price tag stuck to his head all the death eaters are looking for him. Voldemort wants to kill him. ' I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Mooney one of the four creators of the marauders map married to Nymphadora usually known as Tonks and I taught you how to produce a patronus which takes the form of a stag.' ' Alright but I had to check didn't ' said Harry who then lowered his wand . The 3 of them walked into the kitchen and Remus took out the butterbeers that he had taken in his travelling cloak and they sat down and talked.

'What's going on is everyone ok?' ' Yes' said Lupin ' But we are all being watched. There are a couple of deatheaters in the square outside-' '-we know-' 'I had to apparate very precisely on to the top step outside the front door to be sure that they didn't see me. They can't know you are in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there they are staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you Harry there's a lot more I have to tell you and want to know what happened to you after you lot left the Burrow' ' I'd of been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death eater tailing me.' ' Tell us what happened after we left we haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us that the family was safe.' ' Well Kingsley saved us. Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to disapparate before they arrived.' They carried on talking for about an hour . They talked about Hogwarts, Snape and what happened when the Death Eaters had found them in the cafe on Tottenham Road. ' The Death eaters searched the burrow from top to bottom they wanted information on you Harry.' ' At the same time some Death eaters were smashing up the wedding others were forcing their way into every house to do with the order. No deaths. But they were rough. They burned down Dedulus Diggles house but as you know he wasn't there and they used the Cruciatus curse on Tonks's family. They are all right-shaken obviously but they are ok.' Remus didn't say any more about Tonks until he had too he didn't want to try and bring up the subject of her or the baby but of Corse Hermionie was a .So she guessed something was wrong between him and Tonks. ' What about Tonks?' ' What about her.' ' You're married dhow will she feel about you going away with us.' 'Tonks will be perfectly safe She'll be at her parent's house.''Remus is everything alright between you and Tonks.' ' Everything is fine thank you .'Damn I have to tell them now . Remus took in a deep breath before saying with a force of air. ' Tonks is going to have a baby.' ' That's brilliant.' 'Congratulations.' Remus tried to ignore all of the Congratulations and positive words that were coming out of their mouths and he forced a smile more like a grimace.

' So will you accept my offer will three become four.' ' Let me make this clear ' Harry began turning towards Remus. ' You want to leave Tonks at her parents house and come away with us?'' She'll be perfectly safe there they will look after her.' ' Harry I'm sure James would of wanted me to stick with you.' ' Well I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with you own kid actually.' Remus's face lost all it's colour he went very pale. ' You don't understand.' ' Explain then.' 'I-I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks I did it against my better judgement and I have regretted it much ever since.' ' I see so you are just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us.' Remus sprang up to his feet toppling over his chair which looked like a very Tonks thing to do and for the first time in Harry's life he actually saw the wolf upon his human face. 'Don't you see what I have done to my wife and my unborn child I've made her an outcast!.' Lupin ticked over the chair. There was Harry glaring at him who was closest . Hermionie who was stood in the corner who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then there was Ron who was stood near the door he looked unsure what to do or say even and was staring at the floor trying his best to ignore what was going on in front of him. 'You have only ever seen me amongst the order or at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's protection! You don't know how most of the wizarding world sees creatures like me, werewolf's, When they know of my affliction they can hardly barely talk to me! Don't you see what I have done! Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage what parents want their daughter married to a werewolf? And the child-the...child!' Remus then seized some of his hair within his hands and had tears sparkling up his tired eyes. ' My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me I am convinced of it-how could I ever forgive myself if I know that I willingly passed on my condition to an innocent child? And what if by some miracle that it wasn't like me then they will be better off without a father of whom they must be ashamed of!' ' Remus!'Hermionie whispered.' Don't say that-how could a child be ashamed-.' ' Oh I don't know Hermionie I would be pretty ashamed of him.' Harry didn't know where his rage was coming from he was so mad he was shaking. How could he leave Tonks if he was that worried about the baby then he would be there now looking after her and the baby then maybe his family would get over it someday. Harry continued' If the new regime thinks muggle borns are bad what will they think of a half werewolf who's father is in the order? My father died to protect me and my mother and you reckon that he'll tell you to abandon your kid and go on an adventure with us?' 'How-how dare you this isn't about a quest for danger or personal glory- how dare you suggest such a .' Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him he had tears in his eyes and he looked hurt. ' I think you are feeling a bit of a daredevil fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes?' ' Harry No' Hermionie shouted tears flowing down her pale face. Harry glared into Lupin's face even more. ' I'd never have believed this the man who taught me to fight dementors-a coward.' Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had no time to react and he felt himself push back and all he caught was Lupin's cloak disappearing into the hallway. Remus felt so angry as he apparated back to the shrieking shack . The only real reason he was angry was because Harry was right – He was a coward.

Bad day — Chapter 6

Tonks woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast. She had hardly slept well for the two days that Remus had been gone. She missed him terribly. She picked around at her food but she couldn't eat it so she put it down and just sort of stared at it. She decided to have a shower maybe that would make her feel better and then she went downstairs to find an owl sat on the edge f the sofa with a letter addressed to her .

Nymphadora,I need you to come and see me as there is some bad news that I have to tell you love mum.

Tonks apparated. When she arrived there se was relieved as she felt so queasy. Damn baby she thought. She was greeted by her Mum who like her had puffy eyes with shadows underneath that looked as though she hadn't slept for a while. ' Sweetie I just couldn't write it down...I have to tell you that...the snatchers found Dad and well...he's dead!' Tonks burst into tears as did her mum. They just sat next to each other trying not to think to much of her Dad. If only Remus was here then he could of comforted her he always knew how to make her feel better. 'Where is Remus honey you know he is always welcome.' ' Mum this might be a good time for me to tell you that Remus has gone because I'm-I'm...pregnant.' 'HONEY DID YOU THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES BEFORE YOU DID WHAT YOU DID , DIDYOU THINK ABOUT WHAT MIGHT OF HAPPENED WEREWOLFS DONT BREED DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT MIGHT OF HAPPENED WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?' 'Mum don't you think I asked myself all of these questions I'm sorry but I love Remus but I'm afraid you have to accept him for what he is he has never hurt me before and now he's gone because he is worried about exactly that and now dad has died!'Tonks burst into tears that lit up her face pearly and shiny it glowed. ' I'm going out mum see you.' 'Bye Nymphadora'

Tonks decided to walk home as she couldn't focus on apparition and as she walked down the street she met Molly.' Hello Tonks didn't think I would see you how are you today you don't look to well have you been sleeping? Come with me and I'll fix you some food you look a bit peaky.' Molly dragged Tonks and apparated back to the burrow.' Don't worry dear just me at home Arthur is at work the twins are at work Ron as you know is with Harry and Ginny is at Hogwarts and Percy-.' 'Right dear sit here.' she said as she leaded Tonks into the kitchen to sit down. ' Tell me why you look so bad have you been sleeping I think I might need a word with Remus cause you need to sleep during your pregnancy Tonks .' 'Molly Remus is ...gone..' 'WHAT.' Tonks gulped the temperature had dropped like a stone and a pin could of been heard from the other side of the world.' YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT HE HAS LEFT YOU ALONE DURING YOUR PREGNANCY!' 'Molly it doesn't..' ' Love sit here eat this then I'm going to take you up to your room. ' Yes I heard about your dad and I am very sorry Tonks but with all this stress it's not very good for the baby so you are going to stay here for a while until you feel better.' Tonks didn't argue she just sat there staring at the floor feeling bad really bad.

Molly raced upstairs and grabbed a red envelope . This just doesn't do she thought as she wrote a message to send to Remus by howler and she grabbed Errol and gave him a gentle nudge out the window feeling disappointed in Remus Arthur had never left her but then she thought about how guilty Remus was proberly feeling . Then she went downstairs.' Tonks...how are you feeling.' Tonks woke up she was sat in a bed in St Mungo's and was feeling terrible.'What happened?' she asked looking into Molly's worried face. ' Dear you fainted and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I brought you here!' 'But the ...baby?' 'Is fine Tonks' 'I'm just so glad that you are ok!' A healer apparated by Tonks's bedside.' I'm afraid that you will have to stay the night dear.' All in all Tonks had had a really bad day she just hoped that tomorrow was better then any day without Remus was like a million slashes in the thought

Sorry — Chapter 7

Tonks woke up in her bed and the healer informed her she could go so she apparated into her apartment she shared with Remus and she walked into the living room.

'REMUS!'shouted Tonks when she saw him sat there obviously waiting for her to come home. She wasn't sure whether she was shouting with Anger, the fact she was frightened or that she was so bloody happy now he was sat there. 'Tonks.' Said Remus calmly walking over to her. Before he could say or do anything she had leapt at him and was now hugging him crying. ' Oh Remus I missed you so much I was so sad and then Dad died and you weren't there then I fainted and woke up in St Mungo's I missed you so much Please never leave me again!' ' Tonks...I'm so sorry.' Remus said quietly and they both sat down on the sofa. ' I missed you and I'm so sorry I am a coward Harry is right I was afraid that I would kill the baby and it would turn out like me and your mum is disgusted by our marriage let alone then what will she think about the pregnancy I was so stupid and I'll never leave you again and I'll face up to things and stop being a coward and I'm so so so sorry.' ' Remus I don't care as long as you never leave me again I'm so sorry for making you feel like that and .' 'I didn't want you or the baby to have a dad or husband of which you must be ashamed of..' '...R-e-mus I would never be ashamed of you or why should the baby be just stay with me and don't leave again.' 'I won't .Now Dora you should really get some sleep okay you look dreadful Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.' He added on .'No I want you to sleep with me here.' 'Okay Dora.' They both fell asleep on the sofa Remus with one hand on Tonks's slightly swollen stomach and the other in her hand and Tonks had her hands on Remus's

Happy — Chapter 8

Tonks and Remus spent the next week together for pretty much every second. Remus had even insisted of feeding Tonks when she had yet again fainted when she got tired. 'Remus I can eat myself you know!.' Tonks said giggling like a young girl. Remus couldn't believe the change in Tonks in the last few months the change had been miraculous and they were now very excited about meeting the baby in just a month time. They had forgiven eachother and they were happy.

baby — Chapter 10

One month later Tonks was at Andromeda's house giving birth and Remus was sitting beside her looking and feeling very worried as she screamed and clenched his hand very hard that he winced. Then he froze.' Congratulations you have a baby boy!' Andromeda said brightly . 'How do you feel Dora?' asked Remus very worried. 'Well I'm not going to joke that was one workout.' 'Honey I'm afraid that would be an understatement.' Andromeda came back in the room with the baby wrapped in a white blanket wearing a baby gro. 'I'm going to go and send a patronus to a few people.' Tonks took the baby from her mum and held him for the first time. 'So Dora what are we going to call him I want you to choose.' '...Teddy...Teddy Remus Lupin' Tonks replied looking very tired but very happy. ' Remus...do you want to hold your son?' 'ye...no he looks quite happy there.' 'Remus his dad is a werewolf I'm sure he'll get used to it but just hold him you are his dad you won't do any worse than I'm doing.' 'Okay.' 'He's defiantly a daddy's boy look' 'No' 'I reckon its time for a feed then bed and then maybe we'll get some rest to.' 'Honey you do that and I'll apparate to Harry and the others and tell them the news.' 'I was thinking about the godfather maybe ...Harry.' 'Remus that's fine.' 'In fact there is no one better.' 'You'll be the godfather?' ' What-yeah...of course' 'Thankyou I must get back.' And as Remus and Tonks sat down with Teddy Remus Lupin they felt more love for eachother than ever before and Remus felt that as he had his finger in his son's hand staring into his milky eyes and as he looked up at the beautiful young woman next to him that he would never run away again and that they forever would be happy.


End file.
